Pinch Me Please!
by GiGiFanFic
Summary: now we know what no sleep can do to a fellow.


**CHAPTER 1**

**PINCH ME, PLEASE!**

**All the seventh year friends, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville were sharing a compartment as usual on the Hogwarts Express with Ginny and Luna, on this their last time for the seventh years. Of course Ginny and Luna had another year to go. Hermione and Ron had finally became a couple in sixth year, after they faced up to the fact that they would not lose their friendship status if they acknowledged their true feelings. After all what could be a better basis for love than friendship? Harry and Ginny had become engaged at the leaving feast, and Neville and Luna still skirted around the issue of their true feelings. Of course Ginny was curled up on Harry's lap, as was Hermione on Ron's lap. Luna was leaning up onto Neville's shoulder, and the girls and Ron and Neville were all asleep.**

**Harry's thoughts went back over the last several hours, and weeks leading up to the Newts. They were certainly well named. He, as well as his friends, were certainly exhausted from the months of revising that Hermione had put them all through. Ginny had helped him immensely as her inherent abilities in magic theory, had been the edge he needed to best Hermione in many subjects. She may have been the cleverest witch in her year in Gryffindor, but Harry was by far the best student in all the core courses he had taken. Needless to say, Hermione had not been happy about this at all. Ginny was, to say the least, ecstatic. **

**The leaving feast had been fabulous as usual, and Harry had been proud to receive the "Best Student of the Year" Award from his House Professor, and also deliver the Valedictory Speech to the School. He had come a long way from the little 11 year old boy with no knowledge of what or who he was, to top student in Hogwarts, at the age of 17. The seventh and sixth year Gryffindor students had then proceeded to spend their last hours together in the common room recounting memories from their school years, drinking butterbeer, lightly laced with Fire whiskey. It went without saying that the last was a gift from Fred and George. It was in the wee hours of the morning, that they finally all fell asleep, sprawled all over the common room. A perfect way, I'm sure to spend their last time, for many of them, together.**

**Morning had come all too soon, and found a bunch of groggy students bidding their Professors , a fond farewell. They had all piled into the carriages, and then into the train , when Harry's thoughts caught up with him. **

**Harry began to think about what would be awaiting him when they arrived at King's Cross Station. He knew all the Weasleys would be there of course, and Remus and Tonks, and of course his beloved Aunt and Uncle and cousins, the Dursleys. He could hardly wait to see them and tell them of his and Ginny's engagement. His Aunt Pet and Molly had become good friends and could be often seen fire calling one another for recipes and to trade letters from the kids. Vernon and Arthur spoke together as well and Vernon kept Arthur supplied with Muggle items from his work place, which pleased Arthur no end. Harry was proud of Dudders because he had earned enough scholarships to see him through his university years. All in all, Ginny would be a welcome addition to Harry's family, as his Aunt and Uncle loved her as if she were one of their own.**

**The best part of homecoming would be Daisy. She was his pride and joy and he couldn't love her more, nor she him, if she had been his child. She was also magical and it had fallen on Harry to write to her and keep her informed of the magical world. Her Mom would read the letters to her, and help her with the replies. Ginny and Harry would wait in anticipation for Daisy's letters, and answer them together as soon as possible. He could hardly wait till he could hold her by the waist and swing her around in high circles, just to listen to her laughter which was so joyous to hear. This was her favorite thing to do with Harry and his arms would be tired long before Daisy would be. **

**He was also excited about the fact that he and Dudley would be celebrating their 18th. Birthday together. Uncle Vernon had booked Grunnings huge banquet hall and all of their school chums and their Professors and extended family friend were to be there. Harry had already ordered cases of butter beer. The labels were to be changed of course, as there would be many muggles among the guests.**

**As the train pulled into the station, Harry woke up his seat mates, so they could get oriented enough to get mobile again. His legs and arms were stiff from holding Ginny for so long, but he didn't mind at all.**

**As the students pushed their way through gate 9 ¾, for the last time for many of them, a small whirlwind engulfed Harry and Ginny in a massive hug. Daisy had arrived. She immediately insisted on Harry swinging her around which he did with much pleasure. It took some time to pry her from Harry so that the rest of his family could get their greetings in. Harry received a big hug from Aunt Pet, and Tonks and manly hugs from Uncle Vernon ,Dudley and Remus. Harry hugged Hermione and all the Weasleys goodbye, reminding them he would see them off and on over the time leading up to the Birthday Bash. He pulled Ginny aside and gave her a special kiss good-bye. He knew he would see her often until he joined the Cannons, along with Ron, for their first training sessions. Everyone went their own ways.**

**The balance of June and the month of July sped by, with much interaction between the two families, with Remus and Tonks always warmly welcomed. Picnics, barbecues, Quiddich and swimming, kept them all busy. **

**Soon it was July 31st, and time for the big party. Harry had celebrated all his birthdays but his first one with his Dursley family, but this would be the party to top them all. Fred and George had been in charge of the decorations and entertainment, and we just won't go there. Music, dancing, snogging in dark corners, you name it, it happened, and soon it was time to open up their gifts. Harry grabbed the largest package and proceeded to open it not realizing it was from the twins. As he opened it, there was a tremendous explosion, and Harry leaped into the air, and fell to the floor hitting his head on the edge of the table. Everything went black.**

**Harry came to consciousness hearing the voices of Neville, Ron, Luna, Ginny and Hermione yelling at him and asking if he were O.K. As he looked around he couldn't understand where everyone had gone, and then he realized the truth. Not only had this been a dream, but he had a lump on his head as big as an egg, from falling against the window ledge, as the engineer had slammed the brakes on too fast and everyone went flying. Harry had also fell asleep shortly after his last thoughts leading up to when they got onto the train. **

**For years to come, Harry would relive this dream and wonder if this were his deepest desire, or just another nightmare, with the Dursleys all hugging him and embracing magic? UGH!**

**A/N: review if you want, but I am not answering .I am doing this to prove to myself that I can do it. We do get to a point in our life that we need to satisfy an urge, and this is my urge. I love all the fics I read, and thank you all for the joy so many of you have brought me with your written word.GigiFanfic.**


End file.
